Teen Titans! Go!
by ConstellationChaser
Summary: Short, standalone stories about the Teen Titans both fighting crime, and just living at home together.
1. Pranks

"Man, how did you not hear me? I was shouting, 'Pterodactyl!' Over and over again! Who else would that mean anything to other than you?" Cyborg had been scolding Beast Boy about what happened during the last battle for the time the team had been in the carride home. "You're lucky I didn't lose my arm or something to that Gizmo bot"

"Hey, we won, didn't we? And besides, I was busy fighting my own battle, thank you." Beast Boy responded from the back of the T-Car.

"And by 'battle', you mean just punching Mammoth over and over again in the leg?" Raven said, getting annoyed with the yelling in the small space.

"Yea, man, you weren't even an animal then. You were just waiting for that guy to kick your stupid green butt."

Finally intervening, Robin said, "We did win, Titans, but Cyborg is right. Next time we might not be so lucky, so we need to use our powers more on missions."

"Agreed. We may also benefit from using our powers more while we are at our home. It may make life more enjoyable, and, the cooler." Starfire suggested.

Cyborg pulled the T-Car up to the water, which Titans Tower was surrounded by. Pushing a button on the center console, the wheels rotated so they were facing down, while the hover jets began to power up. The car lifted off the ground, and began to move just above the water's surface, towards the Tower.

Beast Boy scrambled out of the backseat after the car had stopped at the base of the tower. Turning into a horse, he ran towards the front door, and frantically pushed the open button after turning back into his human form. He snuck in through the door, making sure the other Titans couldn't see which way he went. This may have seemed weird behavior to anyone else watching, but the other Titans had all gotten used to Beast Boy's strangeness long ago, and didn't think much of it.

But the Titans should have worried more about Beast Boy's antics.

"He'll never see it coming" Beast Boy snickered quietly. He ran to his room and grabbed the fake book from off of his desk. The book had been modified to look exactly like Starfire's book of "Things I Like", complete with lock and key. However, the inside held a disappointing surprise. Beast Boy ran out of his room, and made his way to Robin's. After listening and confirming that Robin wasn't in his room, Garfield entered.

Robin's desk was neat, as it always was. Beast Boy placed the book in the center of the desk, and sloppily covered it up with papers, so as to make it seem like it had been hidden for some time. Garfield then shape-shifted into a fly, and hid up in the ceiling vent.

Robin entered his room about 10 minutes later, busily fiddling with his communicator. He sat down at his desk, and eventually set down the device. Beast Boy watched eagerly as he began organizing the papers on his desk. Then, Dick noticed an unfamiliar book under the clutter. It seemed as though his heart had stopped for a second when he saw what the book was.

Dick Grayson had had a huge crush on Starfire for as long as anyone could remember. And everyone knew it. Not just the Titans West, even. News of his crush had even reached Titans East. Speedy had offered to help Robin with his confidence problem, but he had been turned down when it was claimed that Robin did not have confidence problems, and that he could, "handle it himself". But confidence or none, Robin still liked Starfire, and he was still holding what he thought was her diary, so to speak, in his hands. He had to read it.

Without a moment's hesitation, Robin flipped out his lock-picking gadgetry, and began working on the lock that held the book closed. Soon, the lock clicked open, and, after exhaling, Robin slowly opened the book.

But instead of finding a certain alien princess' secrets, a picture of Garfield Logan grinning smugly popped out of the book, accompanied by a tape playing Beast Boy shouting, "Gotcha, dude!" and laughing while mariachi music began to played.

Beast Boy appeared back in his normal form in Robin's room. "Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face, dude! It was all like, 'What do you mean I don't get to read Star's diary?'" He exclaimed, then proceeded to laugh hysterically, while rolling around on the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said in bewilderment. "Get out! This isn't funny! Get out of my room!"

"Garfield has won the prank war!" Beast Boy said as he ran out of the room. He then changed into a hyena, and continued to laugh as he ran down the hallway.

Robin had sat down in his chair again, not liking that Beast Boy was better at something than himself. He was also mad that he had to go another day without being able to read Star's diary. He turned on his computer and opened up the Internet. Dick typed "epic prank ideas" into the search box, and hit enter.

There were plenty of good ideas to be found online, but none of which could pertain to any of Robin's super powered friends. "Come on, Robin. You're the world's second greatest detective. You're smart. You should be able to think of an idea on you're own." Robin said to himself. After a bit of brainstorming, an idea began forming in Dick's mind. Grinning, he began sketching his plan out on a piece of paper.

Early the next morning, Robin's alarm went off earlier than usual. Eagerly, he jumped out of bed, and grabbed his supplies off of his desk, which were in his backpack. Then, climbing up on top of the desk, he pushed up the grate in the ceiling vent, and pulled himself into the shaft. After getting in, and putting the vent back, he pulled the blueprint out of his pocket, and began plotting his path. After taking a few turns, he arrived at his destination.

Dick carefully removed the vent cover, and lowered himself into the room. Cyborg's system recharger monitor showed that his batteries were 80% charged. 'Gotta work fast' Robin thought. He works his way over to Cyborg's armory, and opened the cabinets. After searching for a while, Robin found the missiles that launch from Cyborg's shoulder compartments. "Bingo." Robin whispered to himself. He carefully removed the top of each missile, and took out the majority of the explosive charges that were in each. He then filled the empty space with meatballs. Then, after putting all of the missiles back in their place, and the excess explosive in his bag, Robin re-entered the ventilation shaft to return to his room.

"Alright Cyborg. You're up." Robin said from the large control panel. The Titans had all gathered behind their Tower for daily combat practice. Eagerly, Cyborg jogged up to the starting line, waiting for the countdown the reach zero. The buzzer sounded, and Victor took off. Out of the ground, several mechanized arms sprang up, and began swinging at Cyborg. This portion of the course was designed to test the Titans maneuverability without attacking. Cyborg dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and jumped his way through this area in 35 seconds. Not bad for a man who weighed 400 pounds. At the next station, Cyborg jumped around, punching and kicking his way through an onslaught of robotic mannequins, all of which had Slade's mask painted on the face. This portion was completed in 17 seconds, bringing Vic's total time to 52 seconds.

"Come on, come on. You gotta do it now!" Robin thought to himself as Cyborg ran towards the next area of the course. Tapping away on the control panel's screen caused a large array of flying targets to appear from behind some boulders, and began streaking towards Cyborg. As if he was taking a cue from Robin, Cyborg locked onto the flying targets, and fired his shoulder missiles, just had Dick had planned.

The missiles exploded, and showers of meatballs began raining down on the Titans. Only after one hit him square in the back of the neck did Cyborg stop running. The four Titans all stared in bewilderment at the shower of meat that was landing on them, the Tower, and basically everything on Titans Island. Meanwhile, their fearless leader was having a hard time stifling his laughter.

"Oh, you little Grass Stain, I'm gonna pummel you into the ground like there's-" Cyborg began shouting as he stomped his way over to the control panel. His electronic eye seemed a little more red than usual.

"Gah! Dude, it wasn't me! I swear! I don't even eat meat! If I had done it, I would've loaded them with tofu!" Beast Boy proclaimed as Cyborg prepared to bring down an iron fist on his head. Cyborg paused to try and compensate the fact that it wasn't Beast Boy had pranced him. Beast Boy not being responsible for a prank aimed at Cyborg was as unheard of as the rainforest having a drought.

Having calmed down once he realized BB wasn't responsible, Cyborg then asked, "Well who did it then?" At this point, Robin couldn't bear it anymore. He burst out laughing and smiling, as if the Joker had poisoned him with laughing has.

"ROBIN?!" The other four Titans shouted in unison. "You pranked someone?" Cyborg exclaimed. "But...but...you're the leader! You're the one who always so focused on tracking down bad guys and such! Why are YOU pranking?" Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were still all standing there with their jaws hanging wide.

"Normally, you'd be right." Robin managed to say after calming down some. "But after Beast Boy pranked me yesterday, he mentioned something about a prank war. So, I had to retaliate. But, with it being a prank WAR, I had to get someone else involved in it, too. So, a few meatball missiles later, and here we are." He then proceeded to just stand there, grinning from ear to ear at his fellow Titans.

"Oh, get over here, you spikey haired doofus!" Cyborg shouted as he grabbed Robin and gave him a noogie. "I gotta admit; that was good." Vic then turned and began walking back towards the tower.

"Yo, dude! Aren't you going to run the course again? You didn't finish your run." Beast Boy shouted up towards the tower.

"Are you kidding? There's a prank war brewing, BB! I got lots of planning to do to top that one! Hats off to you Robin." With that, Cyborg ran up the hill and disappeared into the Tower.

"Alright, sorry about that, everyone. I just couldn't resist." Robin was smiling as he wiped a hunk of meat off of Raven's hood. Raven seemed less than amused. "Back to buisness; Beast Boy! Your turn!"

"You better not have rigged the blasters to fire steaks at me. That would SO not be funny!" Beast Boy said as he walked to the starting line. The buzzer sounded, and the green cheetah was off.

"Please," Starfire said to Raven on the sidelines. "What is a prank war?" Beast Boy had cleared the first portion in a mere 18 seconds, making Cyborg seem like he needed to oil his joints.

"You know all of those lame pranks Beast Boy always plays on us? A prank war is that, but a lot more pranks, of a lot worse quality. It's typically a boy thing, but the boys are still going to try and prank us. Just try and ignore them, and they should stop soon enough." Raven explained to the Tamaranean princess. Knowing where Starfire was coming from, as an outsider living on Earth, Raven always tried to help Star learn about things on Earth that confused her.

The rest of training went by without a hitch, and the four Titans headed back to their house. Robin and Beast Boy joined Cyborg in playing some Smash Bros in the living room, while Raven and Starfire walks towards their rooms together. Starfire turned to go down a separate hall as Raven entered her own room, but the young sorceress grabbed Star's arm, and pulled her into her room, causing Starfire to yelp.

"Raven, why have you forced me into your living quarters?" Starfire asked. Raven turned to Starfire, now levitating above the ground.

"We're gonna prank the boys." Raven quietly said as an ever-so-slight smile came on her face. They want a prank war; they're gonna get one"

"Raven! But did you not say that Beast Boy's pranks are, "the lame"? Would we not be doing the same?

"See, that's where you're wrong, Star. For two reasons: 1) Beast Boy is just bad at pranking, and 2) we are going to pull off the ultimate prank that will make the boys never want to prank anyone ever again. Think about it; no more Beast Boy hiding as a lion in the bushes to scare you."

"That is quite annoying."

"So you'll help me pull off the Prank to End all Pranks?"

Starfire hesitated at first, but after thinking of a world without the annoyance of Beast Boy's pranks, she shook Raven's hand, and the two began planning.

Night had fallen on Jump City, and the Titans were all asleep in their rooms. Well, except for the two girls. The clock struck 11, and their master plan went into effect.

"Starfire, can you hear me?" Raven thought "I've linked our minds together telepathically so that we don't have to risk someone waking up from us talking, but still talk."

"Oh, very, very good, friend Raven! I did not know you were capable of such powers!" Excellent!" Starfire exclaimed in her mind.

"Glad you like it. Are you in position?" Raven thought to Starfire.

"Ready. You may begin."

Raven was outside of Robin's room, just a ways down the hall. She proceeded to phase through the wall, and made her way into Robin's room. Even while he slept, he still wore his domino mask. Raven kneeled beside his bed, and opened her spell book that she had brought with her. After flipping through the pages for a while, she found the page she needed.

Reading the text by using the moonlight coming in through Dick's window, she quietly read the chant. "Versterath Drestion Helderetch! Robin's body began to glow faintly, and Raven left the room to go towards Cyborg's.

"They're all ready, Star. It's show time." Raven whispered as she floated down next to Starfire. With a huge, but miscrevious grin from Starfire, Raven lifted her hands, and spoke more magic words.

"Emoc ot em!" Raven said as her hands became cloaked in black spheres. Within seconds, the boys were all being pulled through the air, into the dark room, as if mere puppets.

Now awake, the males began to protest. "What's going on here?" Cyborg shouted in distress.

"It's simple, really." Came a voice from the darkness. "I'm sure you all remember your battle with the Puppet King. It's a shame, really. He was the only man I loved. And you just had to go and destroy him. Well, enough with the formalities. Lets just say that the Puppet Queen is going to have three news puppets in her collection.

"Guys, we gotta get out of...wait. I know that voice...Starfire?" Robin said in confusion. Equally confused, Cyborg turned on his shoulder light, and shone it on the Puppet Queen. Or, more accurately, Starfire.

"Starfire! What are you doing?" Robin asked in distress.

She just smiled. "I believe this means we have won the war of pranks." She stated as Raven appeared out of the floor, who was too smiling.

"Gotcha. Suckers." Raven taunted as she set the boys down on the floor.

"Oh, you did not! Dudes! That wasn't funny! I thought I was gonna be turned into a puppet again!" Beast Boy exclaimed as stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Robin were enjoying the fact that they had gotten bested.

"Ladies! That was amazing! Haha! I love it! I was absolutely terrified! Kudos to you both!" Cyborg proclaimed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my sleep cycle. Catch ya'll tomorrow! And this isn't over, girls! We'll getcha back!

"I have to admit." Said Robin. "I was afraid. I still am, but of you two's pranking ability. Good job." The boy wonder said with a smile. Starfire flew up to him and gave him a great big hug, giggling the whole time.

"Glad you liked it, Robin. It was...fun." Raven said, with that same ever-so-slight smile on her face.

"And, we suggested using our powers more earlier today, and you did that, too. Good work, you two." He said friendlily. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now, if that's ok. See you two tomorrow. Goodnight!"

After Robin left, Starfire said, "I believe that is what Earthlings call a 'Full Circle', correct?"

"Correct."

**Sooo...what didja think?! This is going to be the first part of an ongoing Teen Titans line of stories. Chronologically, these stories take place between the first Teen Titans series and Teen Titans GO! Because I intend to mix the two shows, I plan on writing two different types of stories; the first will be focused on the fact that the Titans are teenagers living on their own, and are superheroes, too. Similar to what kind of things happen in TTG! (This story is that type) the second is more related to the first Teen Titans show. Those stories will involve the team going on mission and actually fighting crime. I plan on alternating which type of story I write per story. So! If you have any questions, put them in the review section If you want to share anything you felt about this story, you can put that there, too. Suggestions can go there, too. Dismissed! **


	2. And the Winner Is

**Note: This chapter is based on the episode "Winner Take All" from the original Teen Titans TV show, and, chronologically, takes place right after the episode. If you haven't seen that episode, or just need a refresher on what happened in it, I highly suggest going and watching it before reading this chapter.**

Three flashes of yellow lightning shot into the living room of Titans Tower. The smoke cleared, and Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing where the lightning had struck.  
"Alright! Another villain down! Man, that feeling never gets old, does it?" Cyborg said with delight.  
The boys all sat down on the couch in front of the TV. The three had just gotten back from being held captive in a dueling sporting event, known as "The Tournament of Heroes". The mastermind behind the event, the creature known as the Master of Games, would capture the losers of each duel in the tournament, by using a magical ruby necklace. In doing so, he would be able to summon the captured hero's superpowers, skills, abilities, and resources, to use himself. Eventually though, as it is with most villains, he was beaten, and all of the captured heroes were freed and transported back home.  
"So...how long do you think we should wait before we tell the girls where we were? You know, just to mess with 'em! Make 'em DYING to know what happened!" Beast said excitedly. "This'll be so much fun!"  
"Actually, Beast Boy, as much fun as that sounds, we should probably tell them now. I'm sure they were worried sick while we were gone. Come on, let's go find them." Robin got up from the couch and walked out of the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, shrugged, and got up, too.  
"Hey Raven! We're back!" Beast Boy shouted outside Raven's room. "You will not believe what just happened! It was awesome! Come on out, we'll tell you all about it!"  
No response.  
Beast Boy assumed that she was just ignoring him; it was possible that she was mad at him and the other two for leaving so randomly. So, he tried some more.  
After some time, Beast Boy began getting annoyed. He turned into a spider and crawled his way under her door. Resuming his human form, he looked around the room. "Raven? You in here?" Confused, Beast Boy went to go check if she was meditating on the roof.  
"Starfire? You in here?" Robin walked up to Starfire's bedroom door and opened it. "Sorry about leaving so suddenly, but it wasn't our fault. The three of us were transported to an alternate dimension! Crazy, right?"  
No response for him, either.  
Confused, Robin pulled out his communicator, "Starfire, report." Still no response. Determined to find his crush, he began walking back to the living room.  
Robin entered the room to find Cyborg tapping away on his arm's computer. Beast Boy arrived shortly after.  
"Did either of you find the girls?" Robin asked.  
"Dude, I looked everywhere! Raven's not in her room, on the roof, or anywhere else she usually is! And Terra isn't in her room, either." Beast Boy responded, seeming quite annoyed.  
"Yea, and I can't find any of their locator signals. They're not showing up anywhere. I checked the whole planet for them. Nothing."  
Robin looked confused for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "I know where they are!" Confused, Cy and BB looked at their leader for an explanation. "Did either of you notice while we were in the championship, all of the competitors were male? So, if there was a championship of heroes, then there must be-"  
Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"NO!"

Eight yellow lightning bolts shot down to the ground in a large, colosseum-like room. The smoke cleared to reveal eight super-powered teenaged females.  
"Huh?" Starfire was probably the most confused as to what was happening. Even after living on Earth for quite some time, many Earthly things still bewildered her. And this was very bewildering, indeed.  
"Welcome, champions all! I, am the Master of Games, and you are hereby invited to compete, in the Tournament of Heroines!" A large man, who resembled a mix between a yeti and a demon, had appeared on top of a large staircase, and was talking to the heroines present.  
"That's right, ladies and gentleman! We know you all loved the Tournament of Heroes, but, you still asked yourself; 'Hey! What about the girls? Why don't they get a tournament?' Well, ask and you shall receive!" A voice announced, from what sounded like a large speaker system. "Let's meet the contestants, shall we? Back to you, MoG!"  
A large screen appeared on the wall in front of the girls.  
Concerned, Raven walked over to Starfire. "I don't like this, Star. This all seems a little sketchy. Do you think this is-"  
"SHHHH! I wish to watch the television!" Starfire interrupted, giddy with excitement. The screen flashed a logo, with the title, "Tournament of Heroines" plastered across it.  
"Argent!" The Master of Games said into a handheld microphone. "The black-clad red-energy object constructor!" The screen showed Argent flying around, creating large swords and hammers to fight off attacking robots.  
"Terra! The rock-and-rolling rock slinger, with power over anything earth!" Her scene depicted her lifting large rocks out of the ground, and using them to fly towards the camera.  
"Raven!" The screen showed her phasing through a wall, and telekinetically lifting up objects from off screen. "A dark sorceress and empath, with a dangerous brew of emotions inside her!"  
"Bumblebee! A high-flying, small-shrinking, fast-stinging human insect!" Bumblebee's TV counterpart demonstrated all of her powers as they were listed off.  
"Starfire! The Tamaranean beauty, with incredible strength and explosive starbolts!" She was shown shooting starbolts on screen, but she also seemed to be modeling for the camera. Raven looked at the real Starfire accusingly.  
"I have never done that! Why must the television lie?" Starfire stated, both angry and confused, while the montage of competitors continued.  
"Zatanna! A backwards-speaking magician that will easily convince you that magic is indeed real!" The black-haired girl on the screen, who was in a black vest and white undershirt, was portrayed using her wand to cause a portal to open up and swallow an approaching tank.  
"Blackfire! The revenge-hungry sister of Starfire, who's identical powers and additional rage make for an impressive combo!" A red streak was shown shooting across space, followed by Blackfire crashing down on Earth in a kneeling position, and then to look up and smiling at the camera mischievously.  
Starfire gasped. "You are supposed to be in prison!" She looked around wildly, not knowing where her sister was in the crowd.  
"And Jinx! A bearer of powerful hexes, which bestow bad luck upon their targets!" TV Jinx used her powers to tear down a tower in 3 seconds, and then pose for the camera.  
"Eight worthy and capable heroines. But only one, shall win."  
"That's right, MoG! But that's not the only reason I'm excited today!" The mystery announcer walked out of the shadows to reveal his identity.  
"Control Freak!" Raven and Starfire shouted in unison.  
"Teen Titans!" Control Freak shouted back mockingly. Composing himself, he continued. "Anyways, I am so excited because for the first time ever, a Tournament will not only be viewed by a live audience," A large amount of lights turned on to reveal bleachers packed with cheering fans surrounding the entire perimeter of the room.  
"But!" Control Freak continued. "It will also be televised!"

The TV in the living room suddenly burst into static, before showing Control Freak and the Master of Games standing side-by-side in a commentating booth.  
"Gah!" Beast Boy shouted. The startled shapeshifter stumbled backwards, and then tripped over a chair.  
"Hello audience members! You are in for one special show tonight, folks! We are here live, from an alternate dimension, to broadcast you coverage of what may possibly be the most impressive sporting event to even grace the face of the sporting world in the past decade!" Control Freak clicked a button on his remote, and the TV screen changed. "The Tournament of Heroines!"  
"It is a remarkable game, is it not, Control Freak?" The Master of Games said to his cohost. "But, this is not the first time an event like this has occurred. Starting yesterday, I gathered eight of Earth's best young male heroes, to compete in a competition just like this one. In the first round, Hotspot was defeated by Robin, Gizmo was defeated by Cyborg, Beast Boy was defeated by Wildebeest, and Aqualad was defeated by Speedy. However, due to Cyborg's disqualification, following his attempt to sabotage his fellow competitors, the final round consisted of Robin, Speedy and Wildebeest, in a mad scramble to the finish. However, when the smoke cleared, Robin was the last one standing, earning himself the title of Champion of Champions!" As the Master spoke, a highlight reel played on the screen behind him. "And today, Earth's mightiest female champions are going to do it again!"  
"You know, I just love how he left out the part about keeping us captive, and using our powers against us." Cyborg sarcastically remarked.  
"Man, I don't know about you, but I think this is SO COOL!" The fat man in an overcoat said. "But, in order to keep this event cool, we have added a new twist."  
"Unknowingly to any of them, all of the female competitors have been equipped with a remote-controlled disabling device. This is to ensure the continuation of the event. In other words, if anyone from the outside world interferes, attempting to sabotage the game, the devices will be activated, stripping all of the competitors of their powers. Permanently! So, just sit back, relax, and don't interfere!"  
Robin's facial expression went from mad to furious in an instant. Three of his teammates were in grave danger of being lost forever in the Master of Games' ruby, along with the other five competitors. (Despite two of them being villains, Robin didn't wish for anyone to be trapped in that necklace.)  
"Now, I'd say it's time to get this show on the road, is it not?" The Master of Games quipped. Teleporting to the platform in the main room, he addressed both the competitors and the audience.  
"The Tournament of Heroines is a friendly competition between the world's best young heroines, to see who is the best in the world. This event takes place in the form of a bracket. Round one will consist of four duels, the winner of each will move on. Round two will have two duels, and then round three will have the two final competitors duke it out, all for the title of Champion of Champions!"  
"What if we don't want to compete?" Zatanna accusingly questioned the Master.  
The Master looked at her and smiled. "Oh, I think you do want to participate, pretty girl. I don't think any of you want to hurt someone you care about, now do you?"  
A TV screen showed up in front of each competitor. The screens turned on, each revealing a picture of person. Subsequent gasps were heard all across the group of girls.  
Zatanna's eyes shot wide-open when she saw who was on her screen.  
"Dad!"

Robin's leader instinct kicked in. "We have to go and help them! Cyborg, I need you to make a device so that we can get to-"  
"Man, I'd love to do that. Believe me, I do not like having anyone in that twisted game anymore than you do. But you heard the Master of Games; if anyone interferes, everyone's powers are toast!" Cyborg stopped Robin as he started towards the door. "I mean, you pull off the no powers thing just fine, but I'm not sure how those three would be. Not to mention the emotional trauma that would come along with it. We can't risk that."  
"Besides, this is Terra, Raven and Starfire we're talking about here, dude. They'll be fine." Beast Boy said. "Now, if you want to help, you can cheer them on with me!" He then flopped back onto the couch.  
Robin wouldn't cheer them on, though. There was too much at stake here. The possibility of losing a minimum of a third of his team to a stupid fighting competition was nothing to celebrate. However, he did still stick around, standing quietly behind the couch, whispering words of encouragement for his teammates.

"Round one begins now! Face your opponents!" The Master of Games shouted. The eight lightning bolts zapped the competitors to their arenas.  
"Argent! Verses Terra!" The Master of Games announced. The two fighters appeared in a deep valley, with numerous large stalagmites sticking out of the ground. Instantly seeing how to get an advantage, Argent flew up on top of one of the rock formations.  
"Jinx! Verses Zatanna!" These two were transported into a large, completely spherical room. Upon arriving, Zatanna was confused as to where her opponent was. She looked up, to see Jinx standing on the ceiling. All of the surfaces in the room had gravity that was perpendicular with it.  
"Raven! Verses Blackfire!" The two were teleported to a mountaintop arena. When Raven looked around, she noticed steep cliffs all around the peak.  
"Starfire! Verses Bumblebee!" A thick rainforest-like jungle is where these two Titans appeared. The trees and vines had some space between them, but it would make flying somewhat difficult.  
The Master of Games looked pleased. "Let the contest, begin!"

Argent wasted no time after the game had started. She quickly flew down from the pillar, and made a large anvil in front of her. Using the anvil, she smashed through a stalagmite, flying towards Terra. However, when she saw the rocks explode in front of her, she quickly formed a thick wall of her own rocks In-between her and the anvil. The red object crashed into the wall, but the rocks held. After seeing that her attack had failed, Argent recalled the anvil to her, and began flying up and away from Terra, so that she could loop around and get a better shot at her. Seeing her opponent fleeing, Terra began taking chunks out of her wall, and throwing them at her target. Argent was able to dodge them for a while, but after being hit with a few, she stopped long enough to construct a shield in between herself and Terra. While continuing to throw rocks, Terra pulled a large boulder out of the ground, and jumped on top of it. Now flying towards her, Argent pushed her shield in the direction of her pursuer. Terra attempted to dodge this, but the top of the shield hit her rock, breaking it apart from under her feet. In a brief moment of panic, she was able to regain control over two small rocks that were falling, and place them under her feet. Seeing a disadvantage, Terra rode down, and landed on top of one of the stalagmites. Using a great amount of her strength, she was able to pick up another stalagmite, and form two fists out of them. Seeing how this battle was going to turn out, Argent created two large boxing gloves of her own, and began to fly down towards her opponent.  
"This is quite the fight, isn't it, MoG?" Control Freak stated excitedly in the booth. "These two both seem to have equally powerful powers, and it seems as though if they put their minds to it, either one could win! This is so exciting!"  
"It certainly is. Now let's see how exciting some of the other match ups are, shall we?" The Master of Games suggested.  
As soon as the Master had started the games, Jinx had begun launching her hexes at Zatanna. Zatanna, however, was running along the walls of the room in order to get closer to her adversary. Seeing what she was doing, Jinx also started to run, in the same direction as Zatanna. This kept the two on opposite sides of the sphere from each other.  
"What's the matter? Afraid your little tricks won't work with this much bad luck near by?" Jinx shouted mockingly at Zatanna.  
Zatanna stopped running, and raised her wand towards Jinx. "Luck has no power over magic." With one swift move, she spun the wand around in her hand, and touched it to her upper chest. "Evig Em Gniylf Erehps!" She shouted. Instantly, she was surrounded by a large, see-through ball, that was floating a foot above the ground. Inside, the ball had it's own gravity, so Zatanna could control which way she was facing at any time.  
Zatanna began to fly the ball towards Jinx, who was still running around the ball. She began to shoot lightning bolts at her target, using her wand. Eventually, Jinx retaliated with a barrage of pink energy waves. The ball held for a while, but eventually it broke, causing Zatanna to fall to the ground. Rolling over, she was greeted with Jinx flying down towards her, feet first. Zatanna jumped out of the way just in time dodge the kick. Getting back on her feet, the two began a very quick and impressive mix of martial arts and magic, in a close quarters dual. Zatanna began to say a phrase, but seeing her opportunity, Jinx sent an energy wave right at her head, knocking her back a few yards.  
Zatanna looked up to see her opponent doing gymnastics towards her, no doubt getting ready for another kick attempt. Zatanna grabbed her wand, got up, and as she began to speak, it seemed as though everything else went silent.  
Waving her wand, she shouted her spell. "Ssensselthgiew!" Instantly, Zatanna slowly floated away from the ground. Jinx's next handspring launched her far into the air, tumbling towards the other side of the room. She hit it hard, but managed to stay on the wall. She pushed off with her legs, launching herself right towards Zatanna.

Robin had gotten up from the couch, and had begun pacing back and forth behind it. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch, nervously watching the fight between Zatanna and Jinx unfold.  
"Man, I don't know who this Zatania...Zatarea...Z-Girl is, but she is kicking butt! And to make it better, she's kicking Jinx's butt!" Beast Boy said with delight.  
"Yea! And not to mention that she's kinda pretty, don'tcha think, BB?" Cyborg said teasingly as he elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs.  
"Dude! Quit it!"  
The two kept watching for a few more minutes. "What language is she speaking?" Cyborg asked eventually.  
"She's speaking backwards." Robin said. "That's how her powers work. She's the daughter of Zatara, so their magic works the same way."  
The two Titans on the couch turned to face their leader. "No way." Cyborg said in amazement. "Zatara, as in the Justice Leaguer?"  
Robin nodded his head. "Dude! That's awesome! Did you ever meet him?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.  
Happy to be able to think about something other than the peril his teammates were currently in, Robin started to tell them about some of his stories of meeting the Justice League while working with Batman. Oh, and did he have stories. He had met all of the big name heroes; everyone from Superman, Wonder Woman, The Green Lanterns, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter, to Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel. And the two hearing the stories were captivated the whole time.  
They were so interested in the Boy Wonder's stories, that the only thing that pulled them away was a loud voice coming from the TV.  
"Winner, Zatanna!" The Master of Games said. The screen then flashed to a replay of the finishing move used to claim victory for the magician. Jinx was shown pushing off of the wall, with pink energy ready to launch at Zatanna. However, the magician calmly waited until just the right moment to cast her spell. After quickly saying, "Ytivarg kcab no!" Jinx's limbs seemed to be grabbed by an invisible force, each limb being held a different way from the others. Zatanna had fallen to the ground rather hard, but she was still victorious.  
"Oh, did you see that, folks? That was an impressive way to end a match!" Control Freak said while the replayed played. "Now, Zatanna used the lack of gravity to her advantage perfectly! Waiting for the perfect moment, she turned the gravity on when her opponent was in the center of the sphere. In doing so, the gravity pulled on Jinx from all sides, causing her to be hung dry, defenseless, and defeated! This round goes to Zatanna!"  
"Yes! You go, girl!" Beast Boy shouted at he jumped up from the couch. "I knew she'd win!"  
Robin wasn't quite as excited. "I just hope the others are doing just as well." He said quietly to himself.

Raven levitated up, so that she could see over the peak of the mountain. After not being able to see her opponent, she began trying to empathically find where she was. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her head. Soon enough, she felt that Blackfire was behind her. However, the feeling seemed to be getting closer to her by the second. At the last possible moment, Raven moved quickly to the right, just as Blackfire rocketed by her. Blackfire quickly turned around, and fired an eye blast, which met with a dark barrier that Raven had just created around herself. Two starbolts were thrown, but Raven reacted by flying downwards and phasing through the ground. Blackfire flew down over the cliff of the peak, and noticed that there were two caves that ran through the entire peak. She landed on the ground, slowly walking forward in the cave that was being illuminated by a starbolt on her hand. She suddendly stopped in the middle of the cave, feeling like she was being watched. Behind her, Raven quickly appeared out of the wall. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
After saying her mantra, two large boulders broke out of the ceiling, covered in black energy, and flew towards Blackfire. She dodged left, out of the way of the first boulder, but the second one hit her square in the torso. She flew backwards, into a wall, which caused the boulder to smash into pieces. The Tamaranean's increased resilience helped absorb some of the blow, but she was still clearly hurt. During her opponent's dazed condition, Raven had started running up towards Blackfire. Jumping up into the air, she aimed a powerful kick right for Blackfire's head. During the "no powers" training sessions that Robin had been asking the team to do recently, Raven had begun to learn some of the martial arts techniques Robin knew.  
However, Blackfire quickly reacted. She grabbed her opponent's foot, and used her alien strength to smash Raven into the ground. But before another hit could be delivered, Raven phased through the ground, and reappeared on the top of the hill. She tried to rest for a moment, but she felt Blackfire quickly approaching her from behind. But, instead of simply dodging, she quickly spun around in mid-air, with her foot outstretched. Her foot made contact with Blackfire's face, causing a solid Crack! to be heard. If Blackfire was Superman, then she would've been just fine. But she wasn't, and the kick knocked her out cold.  
To make sure that she didn't have any blood on her hands now, Raven stooped down to feel Blackfire's neck for a pulse. But right as she bent down, a red starbolt whizzed right over head, where she was standing just moments ago. The starbolt crashed into the ground about 20 feet in front of Raven.  
"Clever..." Raven said, after confirming that Blackfire was still alive. Just at that moment, a yellow lightning bolt zapped Blackfire away.

The boys were dumbfounded.  
"Dude...did you see that kick?! That was amazing!" Beast Boy shouted from the couch.  
"That was quite the fight, wasn't it, folks?" The Master of Games said on TV. "Learning from an earlier portion of the battle, Raven used Blackfire's speed against her. However, Blackfire tried to use her own speed as well. Had Raven not ducked down to check Blackfire's vitals, she may have gotten hit with the starbolt that Blackfire had thrown from way off in the distance, then outran in order to use the starbolt as a surprise attack. But, in the end, Raven is victorious!"  
"Absolutely right, my cohost! Now, let's take a look at the matchup between Starfire and Bumblebee, shall we?" Control Freak pointed his remote at the camera, and pushed the main button to switch to the duel.  
Being reminded that his love interest was involved in this fight was the final straw for Robin. "Come here, you two." He said as he started walking out of the room.

Bumblebee flew down, in her small form, right over the top of Starfire's head. Regaining her normal size, she rocketed downwards, in an attempt to land a powerful kick on top of Starfire. However, the princess quickly threw two starbolts towards Bumblebee, which hit and caused her to crash into the ground, after Starfire had dodged out of the way. Not wanting to fight someone who wasn't evil, (and definitely didn't seem like she was) she began to fly away from her stunned opponent. However, the thick foliage made flying difficult, so she was forced to slow down, and continued, but only being able to fly for short distances. Suddenly, she began to feel very small and sharp pains all over her body.  
"Ow! Ooo! Ouch! Ah!" Starfire exclaimed, as she tried to see what was causing her so much pain. But as soon as it had started, the stinging stopped. She turned around to see Bumblebee facing about 10 feet away, with stingers drawn and charged.  
"I know you're a little new to Earth, so I'll teach you a little something. Here, we have these little bugs called bees. And do you know what bees do?" Bumblebee asked, in a rather cocky manner. "They sting you!"  
Now angry at the black and yellow-clad girl, Starfire quickly dodged the electricity, flew behind Bumblebee, grabbed her arms, and held them behind her back. Then, in one swift move, she tossed her up into the air, did a full backflip while flying, and uppercut Bumblebee, causing her to rocket up into the air. Starfire quickly followed her target.

Terra continued to throw punches with her rock hands at her opponent, but Argent continued to break them apart with her own giant fists. Argent was able to make a energy foot, and used it to kick Terra away, about the length of a football field, as if Terra were actually a football, and Argent was the kicker. Terra was able to get up, but upon doing so, an excruciating pain shot through her left shoulder. Any movement caused to pain to intensify. But, Terra was still in the match, and wasn't going to let a broken shoulder stop her.  
Using her one good arm, Terra rode up on a rock to the top of a nearby stalagmites. She then closed her eyes, and began breathing in and out, very slowly. Terra's hands began to glow a yellow color, as her hair began to stand straight up in a half circle. When she opened her now yellow eyes, five nearby stalagmites broke out of the ground, along with the rock she was standing on. All six flew up into the air. Argent had noticed her now, and was staring at her, awestruck.  
The five stalagmites began to reform their shape, as Terra slightly moved her fingers back and forth, which caused the rocks to reform. Each of the rocks then flew towards Terra, and crashed into each other. After a moment, the smoke cleared, leaving a colossal beast in it's wake. The five rocks had reformed to take on the resemblance of a large Orc. Terra was inside the beast's chest, seeing out of it through a small window. The rocks then gave a savage roar, that caused the entire arena to tremble.  
"Ok, that's gotta be a foul or something." Argent said sarcastically. However, she quickly reacted, and created a replica of Terra's beast out of her red energy. Almost simultaneously the beasts jumped at each other, showing no signs of merciful actions.

Bumblebee had regained consciousness from the kick, and barely had enough time to dodge a starbolt that had been thrown at her. The two then proceeded to engage in a midair fight of fast punches, kicks, and throws. After being knocked back, Stafire threw a starbolt at Bumblebee, stunning her again. Ready to deliver the final blow, Starfire flew over to her opponent, and wound up to send Bumblebee crashing back down to the ground.

Terra sent out pieces of rock at the opposing golem, which were effortlessly blocked. Argent countered by cutting off one of the rock monster's arm with a recently created battle axe. However, Terra simply reattached the arm. The two then shot up into the air, both preparing to deliver a punch that would end the other. No mercy.

"STOP!"

The shout came from what sounded like a loudspeaker. But no matter where it came from, all of the girls still fighting instantly stopped. In doing so, four lightning bolts shot down, and teleported the competitors back into the main room, where Blackfire, Raven, Zatanna, and Jinx were already waiting. From the top of the staircase, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy began walking down.  
"I hope you don't mind us calling a time out." Robin said, as Starfire flew over to him to give him a hug. After being released from the princess's vice-gripped embrace, the three boys proceeded to explain the entire situation to everyone.  
"Woah." Zatanna responded after the explanation. "So this whole time, we could'vr lost our powers at the flip of a switch?"  
"And even if that didn't happen, you would've been trapped in that gem forever." Cyborg added.  
"And trust me, you do not want to be in there." Jinx stated. Blackfire nodded her head in agreement.  
"So now that you've broken us out of this crazy game, we need to go capture the Master of Games and Control Freak." Raven said to Robin.  
"Already got that covered, dude!" Beast said, very happily. "We knew that if we went straight for you guys, your powers would be dead! So, we snuck into the booth, and took those two doofuses down first!"  
Cyborg held up the Master's medallion. "He vanished just like last time, but this seems to be the source of his powers. So if we hold onto this, we should be fine."  
Jinx pipped up. "So, are we done here? I got pulled out of a robbery the Hive 5 were doing, and Gizmo is not going to be happy when I get back."  
Robin began to protest, but he then stopped. "Sounds like a plan to me." He raised the necklace up, and it began to glow. "You know, we really should do this whole thing again sometime." He said as the lightning bolts shot down, and teleported everyone away.  
Six lightning bolts appeared in the living room of a Titans Tower. After the smoke cleared, the girls flopped down on the couch, suddenly exhausted from their battles. Robin, however, wasn't at all tired. "Titans! Go!"  
"What?" Raven said in disapproval. "Why do we have to go somewhere? What's the emergency even? We just beat two bad guys."  
The boys stopped running towards the door, and turned to face the couch. "Didn't you hear Jinx? She was robbing a bank." Robin stated.  
"And she didn't think that we were right there when she said that, so she'll have no idea we're coming! Dude, she's gonna be so surprised!" The Changling shout, and then bolted out of the door, along with the Tin Titan, and the Boy Wonder.  
The Demonic Sorceress, the Tamaranean Princess, and the Tomboy Traveler just simply looked at each other, each Titan slumped over on the couch.  
"Ughhh..."

**Well, how was it? I just have to clear up some things so no one can get mad. 1. Remember, at this point in the series, Terra was an official Titan. 'Winner Take All' was the episode after 'Titan Rising', which is the episode where Terra returns and is welcomed into the team. 2. Also, at this point in the series, Jinx was still a villain, and still part of the Hive 5. These two things should help with clarification. Sorry for the sort of abrupt ending, but. I had been writing this chapter for almost a month, and I just wanted to GET IT DONE ALREADY! I apologize for not posting this chapter any sooner as well. Anyways, thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll try to post new stuff as soon as possible. Dismissed!**


	3. Titans Smashfest

Kid Flash rocketed through the streets of Jump City, quickly dodging cars as he ran through rush hour traffic. He had ran all the way from Central City to get to Jump City for an event the Titans West were planning. The 3 hour journey had really made him hungry, but he didn't stop to get food. Today was the day.  
Kid Flash ran across the water of the bay that Titans Tower was in. He quickly stopped in front of the tower's front door. After his handprint was verified, the doors opened, and he rushed in.  
"Ugh! Dude! When is everyone getting here? I can't wait any longer!" Beast Boy whined. He had been pacing around for the past 20 minutes, very anxious.  
"We said 6 on the invitation, so they should start arriving in an hour or so, Beast Boy." Robin said from the kitchenette. "Just be patient. It won't be that-"  
The red-haired speedster rushed into the kitchen. His sudden presence startled Beast Boy, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.  
"Sup, guys? You ready for this?" Kid Flash said to the Titans that were in the living room. Beast Boy got up from the floor, and when he saw who had scared him, jumped over to greet the Honorary Titan.  
"Speed Demon! Wazzup, dude?" Beast Boy exclaimed, high-fiving the speedster. At that moment, Starfire and Cyborg walked into the room. Starfire was carrying Silkie, and Cyborg his GameStation XL.  
"Child Flash! You have arrived! You missed us, yes?" Starfire exclaimed, engulfing him in one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs. Just like everyone else who has ever been on the receiving end of a Star-hug, Kid Flash was in quite a bit of pain. But, he endured it. His increased healing factor would take care of any injuries.  
"Hey, sugar! How you been?" Kid Flash said, very flirtatiously, to the princess. He quickly ran out of the tower, and returned a few seconds later with a large bouquet of flowers, which made her giggle. All of this flirting really got under Robin's skin.  
Kid Flash quickly rushed over to Cyborg, and put his arm around his shoulder. "So, is this what we'll be piloting tonight?" He asked, pointing at the GameStation.  
"Oh, you know it! And this isn't just any GameStation, my speedy friend. This is a completely customized GameStation, done by your's truly." Kid Flash was drooling slightly as Cyborg talked about the console. "Completely new processor, with power that won't be in a stock console until the next GameStation, 16 gigs of RAM, 200 gigs of external storage, and completely customized, super sensitive, extra comfy, wireless controllers. All four of them have been customized! And, to top it off, I have the best part!"  
Cyborg walked over to the counter, and set the GameStation down on it. The other Titans all gathered around as Cy reached into a Game Stop bag that was on the floor.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Titans of all ages! It is my absolute honor to present to you, the most anticipated game of the year, weeks before it's released, the one, the only!..." Cyborg was now shouting as he pulled the game box out of the bag. "Super Smash Bros Universe!"  
Seen through the eyes of the men in the room, the box seemed to be glowing. Starfire was just confused. Nonetheless, the boys were excited.  
"Ah! Dude! How did you get a copy of that game?! It's not supposed to be out until next month!" Beast Boy shouted in amazement.  
"I know a guy who works at Game Stop. He's the store manager, so he let me buy the game early for this party. He's really cool." Cyborg explained. "And to top it all off, all of the bonus stages and characters are already unlocked for us!"  
Star was still confused. "Please, what is this 'Smashing Bros'?"  
The four boys looked at Starfire as if she was from another planet. (Figuratively speaking, of course. She really is from another planet.)  
"Only the greatest party game series ever created!" Robin exclaimed, holding the game high above his head.  
Beast Boy snatched the game from his leader's hands. "Four player, non-stop side scrolling beat-'em up action!"  
"Got a problem? This game can solve it!" Kid Flash claimed. "Fighting over the last slice of pizza? Play a round of Smash Bros, and the winner gets the slice!"  
"Long story short, it is the GREATEST MULTIPLAYER GAME EVER CREATED, GIRL!" Cyborg shouted very excitedly at the Tamaranean.  
Oh! This sounds quite enjoyable!" Starfire said, very happily. "I wish very much to join you!"  
"No problem, beautiful. We'll put you in the bracket along with everyone else." Kid Flash said after taking Starfire's hand in his own, making her giggle. He then quickly rushed over to the couch before Robin could yell at him.  
"Speaking of which, where is everyone else?" He said while laying across the cushions.  
"Uhh, you're actually an hour early, dude. We weren't expecting anyone until 6." Beast Boy said, sitting down on the couch next to him. Raven had walked into the room at this point. After sensing Kid Flash's aura, she rolled her eyes and put on her hood. But, it was already too late.  
"Hey, cutie!" Kid Flash quipped, suddenly at the empath's side. He pulled down Raven's hood, startling her. She quickly regained her calmness, and levitated towards the kitchen.  
"Aren't you here a little early?" She asked, getting out her tea kettle, her eyes not straying from the tea kettle at all. Kid Flash rushed over and put his arm around her.  
"You can never be too early for tea time with a lovely lady." He said to her with a smile on his face. Raven just rolled her eyes again. Kid Flash didn't notice Beast Boy beginning to tense up behind them.  
"Er-Hrm!" Beast Boy said quite loudly. "So, anyways, no one else is going to be here for an hour, so, you could go into the city for something if you wanted to."  
Kid Flash took his arm off of Raven, and she continued to make her tea. "I am pretty hungry. Super speed has it's benefits, but increased metabolism is not one of them. That run from a Central City really took it out of me. And...wait..." He opened up the compartment that was built into the brace on his arm. "Aww, man! I forgot it!"  
Before anyone could ask what he forgot, the speedster had rushed out of the building, and was seen running across the water into the city.  
"Could that guy be anymore touchy?" Raven asked in disgust. She placed her tea kettle on the stove to let it boil.  
"Tee hee! I find it quite amusing! On my world, someone who does so much of, 'the flirting' is called a 'respant' which is very similar to what you call a 'Forever alone'. It is most unlikely that he will find a compatible match anytime soon." Starfire giggled.  
"Really?" Robin said, with the slight sound of relief in his voice. Only Raven noticed it. "But doesn't Jinx have a crush on him?"  
"Alright, everyone, enough lovey-dovey talk." Cyborg said at the mention of his former crush. "Let's get this bad-boy set up!" He took the GameStation and the game over to the TV, and began plugging in the cables. The other two boys quickly jumped onto the couch, eager for the party to begin.

"Welcome, one and all, to the first annual Teen Titans Smash Bros. Smack Down!" Cyborg announced in front of the large crowd that had assembled in the living room. The Titans had set up everything needed for a proper party; everything from a food and refreshments table, to a huge surround sound system that was hooked up to the TV. And boy, was it a party. Almost everyone who had been invited showed up; the few who didn't had good reasons, such as Gannark's fear of technology.  
"This tournament will be set up in the form of a bracket. Each of you have put your name on a slip of paper, which has been placed into Mumbo's hat. The names will be picked, and in whatever order they are picked will determine the matchups in the bracket. Now, without further ado, Bumblebee will be picking the names!"  
Bumblebee stood up from the couch, as the rest of the Titans started cheering some more. The rest of the Titans East were giving her high fives and fist bumps as she flew over to Cyborg. She reached into the hat, and pulled out two names. "Speedy and Kilowatt!" She announced, as everyone began to cheer again. Using his friction-proof controller that he had had his Uncle Barry run over to him, Kid Flash quickly entered in the two names, and asked them which characters they wanted to be.

Hotspot walked over to Robin as they names continued to be called off. This was one of the few instances where Hotspot had turned his powers off.  
"So, was this whole shebang your idea?" Hotspot asked his companion.  
Robin just looked down and laughed. "Haha, no. Believe it or not, it was Beast Boy's." Robin jokingly said.  
"And you were ok with the idea from the getgo?"  
"No. He tried really hard to convince me."  
"What was his argument?"  
Robin's happy expression suddenly dimmed. "It was that this won't last." He quietly responded. Seeing Hotspot's confused look, he quickly continued.  
"All of this; being the Teen Titans." Robin said. "We're not gonna be young forever." He paused. "Sometimes, I think about the Justice League, and how each one of them started out. They all started their crime-fighting careers as adults. But when they're not doing that, they don't stop being adults. They never try to enjoy life outside of their jobs. I mean, sure, there secret identities have jobs and everything, but even outside of that, they're glued to being adults."  
"Where are you going with this?" Hotspot said, after Robin didn't continue.  
He turned and looked at the Honorary Titan. "Even though we're heroes, we're still kids, Hotspot. Our secret identities don't have jobs. Heck, most of us don't even take off the mask after the fight is over. But kiddom won't last forever." Robin paused again. "I just don't want to look back on these years when I'm in Batman's shoes, and regret not doing things like this."  
Hotspot walked over and put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Well, we're doing those things now. I think we'll be alright." He said, smiling at his leader.  
"Hotspot and Robin!" Bumblebee announced from in front of the TV. The rest of the Titans continued to cheer.  
The flame head was surprised, but Robin only smiled. "Just like the Tournament of Heroes all over again, huh?" The two friends walked over to Kid Flash to put in their characters.

"Game!" The Smash Bros narrator shouted. Everyone else cheered along with the game.  
"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted in victory. He had just beaten Thunder in the first round, and the sound lord was not happy.  
"I demand a rematch! That Ganondorf character was not at all as powerful as you claimed he was!" Thunder angrily stated.  
Cyborg just laughed. "Sorry about that, dude. He can't fly quite like you can." Thunder responded to this by making a small cloud next to his brother, and then sitting on it, pouting. Cyborg then passed the controller off to Jinx for her match against The Herald. Cyborg then made his way over to the food bar.  
Scooping up some guacamole, he didn't notice Bumblebee fly up to him until she put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up to see who it was. He could tell by the flapping of her wings.  
"Well, you outdid yourself, Sparky. This is quite some party." Bumblebee stated, which made Cyborg smile. "I don't think all of these people have been together in one place since the Brotherhood of Evil battle."  
"I'd much rather have everyone together for this." Cyborg said, eating a tortilla chip. "Having fun, I assume?"  
"It's wonderful." She responded with. "A video game party wouldn't have been my first choice, but it's still fun." Cyborg continued to move down the food table, with Bumblebee walking behind him.  
"So, are Robin and Starfire official now? They seem a little more...touchy than usual." Bumblebee spoke up, as she snatched a chip off of Cyborg's plate and started to eat it.  
Cy just chuckled. "Finally. Yea, they sealed the deal on the Tokyo trip." Cyborg filled her in on all the details that Robin had told him. "Which, as you could have guessed, Robin has been head over heels for her from day one." Robin and Starfire were holding hands on the sofa, as they cheered on Jinx and Herald.  
Bumblebee started filling up her own plate. "Well, it's about time. I was thinking that they'd never get together!"  
"I know, right? Did I ever tell you how he complimented her when we were on a hostile alien planet?" Cyborg exclaimed. "You will not believe what he said!"

"Alright, this is it, people!" Cyborg announced about 45 minutes later. "This has been quite the event, and I gotta tell you, it' she's been amazing. Everyone has competed incredibly well, and, for that, congratulations!"  
The audience started to cheer once again at this. Cyborg has always had a way of being able to rally people up, and get them excited for something.  
"But!" Cyborg continued. "As expected, we have now come down to the final two. Let's meet them, shall we?"  
"First off, manning the player 1 controller, we have Titans West's very own Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, with the audience cheering as Beast Boy danced his way up to the front of the room. He jumped up on top of Cyborg's shoulders.  
"Who the lucky dude who has to feel the pain of getting beat by me?!" BB exclaimed, rather arrogantly. But, when he read the name on the card, he was so startled, he changed into a monkey and fell off of Cyborg's shoulders.  
Cyborg pushed aside the shapeshifter with his foot, and continued. "And, coming seemingly out of nowhere in the gaming world, also from Titans West, give it up for...Raven!"  
The rest of the Titans had been cheering loudly for everyone the whole night, but now they erupted. Beast Boy did too, but with shock instead of excitement.  
"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. "How did you get to the final? I thought you hated video games!" What had just happened was starting to make Beast Boy rethink everything he thought he knew about Raven.  
An ever-so-slight smile curled up on Raven's face. "I may or may not have been practicing Melee in my room for the past month." She responded. Beast Boy was even more dumbfounded then usual. Raven? Owning video games? Not to mention awesome ones, and not super dark and depressing ones! BB was amazed.  
Cyborg cut in, and continued his speech. "This match will determine who is the best Titan Smash Bros player for this whole year." He said in a very generic sports commentator voice. "For the eliminated contestants, you may side with whomever you wish, and give them pointers and tips before the match. That time will start now."

"You're the underdog, Raven. And from what I know, that'll help." Jinx said to the empath, who was sitting in a chair, holding the controller.  
"Remember; Mewtwo's strong points are his dodging, his recovery, and his grabs. Don't try to finish him with a smash attack; use the up grab." Robin explained.  
"Kick the butt!"  
"What she said, but also, remember how good Mewtwo is with a sword-type weapon." Kilowatt reminded her. "A running attack with a beam sword is devastating."  
"Just stay calm, girl." Argent said.  
"Although that shouldn't be a problem for you, Raven." Bumblebee added.  
Raven got up, and took her seat on the couch, ready for battle.

"BB, we've been training for this moment for forever! This is your time to shine, man!" Cy exclaimed as Beast Boy was doing stretches.  
"Nice choice with Falco, by the way. Speed is where it's at." Kid Flash commented.  
"Are you certain the green one will succeed? The dark one seems quite trained in this manner of dueling." Thunder asked his brother. The two were standing away from Beast Boy.  
"Have you no faith, brother? Of course he will win!"  
Jericho was using sign language to try and talk to Beast Boy.  
"He says that you need to remember to only use Falco's over B as a recovery move." Herald translated.  
"Vaya, señor Beast Boy! Batir señorita Raven!" The tiny twins shouted.  
The other two male Titans East members were still getting used to having Spanish-speaking teammates.  
"What they said." Speedy responded with.  
Beast Boy stopped stretching, and looked at his friends. "I got this, guys." He said with a smile. The others started cheering again. Cyborg picked him up and placed him on the couch, while Más y Menos sped over and gave him his controller.  
"This is it, folks! Let the game begin!" Cyborg announced. Beast Boy pushed start, and the game began loading.  
"You know, it's not too late to back out, Raven." Beast Boy said slyly as the Smash Bros logo spun around. The empath glared at the shapeshifter. He was obviously trying to scare her.  
"You know," Raven said mockingly. "If I win, I'll be the best vide game player in the whole tower. Do you really want to risk losing your title?" It always felt good to Raven to be able to give Beast Boy a taste of his own medicine like that.  
"3!" The game narrator announced. The two players quickly turned back to face the TV screen. Each of their controllers were firmly grasped. No amount of nervous mid-game sweat could make them drop them.  
"2!" Beast Boy placed his controller on his lap, just long enough so that he could quickly crack his knuckles. Raven moved her hear from side to side, loosening her neck.  
"1!" The audience was quiet for the first time all night. The tension could be cut with a knife.  
"Go!"

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. The party the night before was really fun, even for Raven. It had been ages since she had seen some of those people, and even Raven had been happy to see them. All in all, Raven was happy. (Raven-happy, that is.)  
She slowly sat up in bed, and began to scan her room. Window, desk, bookshelf, a Beast Boy, TV with Smash Bros on it, closet...wait...Beast Boy?  
"Hey, you're up!" Beast Boy said as Raven's eyes darted over to the green boy. "Just so you know, the only reason you beat me last night was because Melee is just a better game, ok? Don't let it go to your head." He paused, and held out the second player controller to her. "Wanna play?"  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"


	4. Replaced

Robin could often be found in the evidence room at seemingly random times, for seemingly endless amounts of time. But something seemed different about this time. There was just a different feel as to what he was spending all this time alone for.  
"Not going to sleep tonight either?" Raven said to her leader as she entered the room. Robin looked up from the table, but quickly looked down again at the newspaper clipping that were on the table.  
"I have to figure out what's going to happen next." Robin responded sternly. As the leader, he naturally took this job very seriously. But the other Titans often felt as if he took it a little too serious at times.  
Raven sighed. "Robin, there hasn't been so much as a pick-pocket for the past two weeks. You don't need to worry. The city is just going through a dry spell for crime, that's all." She said.  
"That's exactly what worries me." Robin sat down in his office chair. "The last time there was this much lack of crime was after Slade and Terra took over the city. And that was just because everyone was too afraid to commit anything." He paused. "I'm just worried about what someone might be planning."  
Raven pulled down her hood. "I understand. But maybe it's just that no one feels like being evil right now. I get that this is a high-priority job, but even superheroes can take time off." Raven started to walk out of the room. "We'll all still be ready if anything go wrong. But you shouldn't go looking for fights; let them come to you."  
The door closed, and the room was dark again. Robin got up, and started walking towards the safes at the end of the room, turning on the motion sensor lights as he did so. He crouched on the floor, and began typing a passcode onto the keypad on a small safe. The lock clicked, and Robin swung open the door. Inside was a gray belt, with compartments and canisters covering it's whole outside surface. Robin took the belt out of the safe and set it back on the table in the middle of the room. He brushed the dust off of it with his hand. The belt buckle was the same color as the rest of the belt, aside from one simple, red marking in the center.  
X.

"Aww yea, baby! That's points for Cy right there!" Cyborg shouted, checking statistics on his arm's computer. Beast Boy was torn over wether or not he should be happy or mad.  
"That's no fair! You're only winning cuz you got the Rogues defense!" Beast Boy had decided to be mad. Sure, the Gotham Rogues were beating the Metropolis Pioneers, but the more the Rogues scored, the more Beast Boy's fantasy team lost by. He walked over to the computer to see if there were any last minute changes he could make to his team's lineup.  
Because of Raven's request the night before, Robin had been trying to relax. But, try as he might, he just couldn't unwind like the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy were eagerly watching football. Raven was sitting at the kitchen counter reading. And Starfire was laying on the floor playing with Silkie. He sighed. Needing something to do, Robin got up from the table and walked out of the room.  
"Hy-yah!" Robin's foot met with the stack of wood planks he had set up. A loud cracking sound was made as all ten planks snapped in half. Robin had been training for about and hour now. "Break time." He said to himself, as he tried to catch his breath. Sitting on the bench, drinking from his water bottle, Robin began to think of who could be the next villain to strike Jump City. "Killer Moth, Doctor Light, Cheshire, The White Monster?" Robin paused. "Just relax, Robin. If there was a threat, we'd know it."

Raven took her bookmark and placed it in-between the book's pages.  
"Hey Starfire? Can you come here for a second?" Raven asked. The alien princess looked up at the empath. She has been rolling around on the floor with her little bumgorf, but stopped doing so. She set Siklie down on the floor, and flew over to Raven's side.  
"Yes, Raven?" Starfire asked.  
Raven spun around on the chair. "Have you noticed Robin's mood recently?" she asked.  
Starfire's smile ran away from her. "I have. He seems quite sad about something." Her face turned confused. "Or maybe he is upset. It is hard to know for sure sometimes. Boys are still most confusing to me."  
Raven rolled her eyes. "He's feeling anxious. And not the good kind of anxious, either." She explained. "I've been feeling him empathically for the past week or so, and he's been like this that whole time. I talked to him about it last night." Starfire sat down on the stool next to Raven as she continued. "He said that he's worried about how long it's been since there's been a crime. He's wondering what big plan might be taking form."  
Starfire looked worried now. "But, Robin does not need to worry. If someone were to commit a crime, we would stop them. That is our job."  
"That's what I told him." Raven answered. "But he's still not relaxing. So, I was thinking you could help him."  
Star's expression went back to confused. "How could I be of assistance?"  
"Do you think you could just try and get him to do something with you? Like, convince him to go on a date with you. Or go to a movie. He just needs to stop worrying, and I figured his girlfriend would be the perfect person to take his mind off of his job." Raven suggested.  
The smile quickly came back on Starfire's face as she gasped. "Yes! Thank you, friend Raven! That is exactly what is needed for Robin's brain to get off of the villains!" She went in to hug Raven, but stopped when she remembered that Raven isn't a hugger. "I have also missed going on the dates with him. This will be most enjoyable! Thank you, Raven!" Starfire flew up and out of the room.  
"Oh, come on! You gotta tackle him!" Cyborg shouted at the TV.

Starfire walked into the weight room. The constant smell of sweat didn't exactly make her love this room, but Robin was in here a lot, so she was, too.  
Robin was on the far end of the room, running on a treadmill while listening to his iPod. Seeing that he hadn't noticed her, Starfire giggled and flew over by him. Flying just above him, laying parallel with the ground, she spun around, so that her long red hair was streaked down in front of her boyfriend's face. She brushed her hair against his face, making the Boy Wonder laugh and pull out his headphones.  
"Hey, Star." Robin said. He pushed some buttons on the treadmill, and it slowed down to a walking pace, so that he could more easily talk with his girlfriend. Starfire then positioned herself so that she was at eye level with him. She was still upside down and flying, but was looking at him nonetheless.  
Starfire smiled as she held Robin's face in her hands, and pulled him in to give him a kiss.  
"I assumed that some lip contact would be much appreciated." Starfire stated, smiling at her boyfriend.  
"You assumed right."  
"Glorious!"  
"Just like you, sweetie."  
Starfire giggled as she gave him another quick kiss. She then flew over to the side of the treadmill, and landed on the ground next to it.  
"Robin?" Starfire asked. "I was wondering...if you would like to go on the date tonight with me. You have seemed very busy recently, and it would be good for you if you were to take a break."  
Robin stopped the treadmill, and hopped onto the floor next to her. He smiled. "Is it really that noticeable?" He asked jokingly.  
Starfire's eyes widened, hopefully. "So, you accept?"  
Robin began drying his face with a towel. "Of course! You're right; I really haven't left the evidence room very much recently. Getting out of this tower would do me good." He took ahold of Starfire's hand. "Besides," He said. "I'd never say no to spending time with you."  
Starfire jumped up and floated in the air. "Joy! Thank you, Robin!" She exclaimed. "Now, I must go make the preparations. I am unsure which dress I will wear!" The Tamaranean shot out of the gym, and was heading towards her room before you could say, "Holy attractive alien, Batman!"

Robin walked down the streets of Jump City, hands in his pockets. He had finished his date with Starfire about 20 minutes ago, and was now walking around on his own. After they were done at the movie theatre, Robin had gone home to change out of his uniform. Sure, it was nice to get some attention from being a hero, but it was always nice to just be normal every now and again.  
The electronic sign of the Jump City Bank showed that it was 7:20 PM. The sun would be setting soon. Robin straightened his sunglasses, (an alternative to his mask for hiding his eyes) and turned the corner to head back to the parking ramp where his motorcycle was.

Inside the bank, a shadowy figure caught something out of the corner of his eye. A teenager wearing a black coat and sunglasses was walking down the street. The figure's eyes narrowed.  
"Well isn't it just my lucky day."

Robin appeared our of the stairwell in the parking garage. It was about 7:30 now, and the sun was beginning to set. However, that wasn't why Robin was rushing. He had forgotten that it was Wednesday. At 8, a new episode of "Dr. Space Time and the Continuum" would be on, and he absolutely could not miss that.  
Robin got his keys out of his pocket as he approached his R-cycle. The bike had black plastic coverings on it, to hide the regular brightly colored paint job. Flipping through his keys, he didn't notice his R-cycle until he ran into it. He put his hands out to catch himself, causing him to drop his keys on the ground next to the bike.  
"Awww..." Robin complained. Sighing, he bent down to look for the key ring. After finding the keys, Robin began to get back up, but stopped when something caught his eye. On the floor underneath his bike, a small blue light seemed to be flashing. Robin slowly bent down again. Looking up at the bottom of his bike, he discovered a metal X-shaped object strapped to it. Robin reached out to touch it, but when he did, the flashing blue light turned red. Instinctively, Robin shot up, and dove behind a nearby car, just as his R-cycle was engulfed in a massive fireball. Lowering his coat from his face, Robin took out his Bō-staff with one hand, and his communicator with the other.  
"Titans! Come in!" He shouted into the communicator. "Someone! Answer!"  
"Robin! What's wrong?" Cyborg appeared on the screen. "Where are you?"  
"In the parking garage on 8th and Orchard. I think someone just tried to assassinate me."  
"What?" Cyborg exclaimed. "What happened?"  
Robin was looking around the darkness of the parking ramp. "Someone had strapped a bomb to my R-cycle. I was just about to get on when-"  
Something flew through the air, knocking the communicator out of Robin's hand. He jumped up, Bō-staff ready to take out any follow-up projectiles. When none came, Robin walked over to the cement wall. His communicator had been skewered into the side of the garage. He walked up and pulled out what had speared it into the wall. Holding the object in his gloved hand up to the light, he could identify what he was holding. A red, four pointed shrunken. Robin's eyes narrowed.  
"Red X."

"I don't get it. What side is that dude on?" Beast Boy said, looking through pictures of Red X on the Titans computer. "After he helped you win during that Ding Dong Daddy race, I thought he might be a good guy." Robin had returned to the tower, and had immediately ordered the team to search for clues that might lead to Red X's intentions this time around.  
"He's on his own side." Robin answered. "He doesn't work for anyone other than himself. And based on what happened tonight, I'm guessing his newest plan involves getting me out of the picture."  
"But how was he able to use those weapons without his technology? You still have the pants harness, yes?" Starfire asked.  
"I checked it just now. It's still in the safe." Robin said from the kitchenette. "This doesn't make any sense."  
Raven walked into the room, holding the belt. "Could he have made his own belt? If he has an understanding of physics, chemistry, and mechanical engineering, he could probably replicate the functions that you made."  
Robin didn't respond. Even though it had been years since his time in the Red X suit, he still felt guilty for anything that happened due to the suit's new owner. His eyes quickly opened.  
"How long has it been since the last major crime in Jump City? Not counting this one." Robin asked, facing Cyborg. His arm computer began to beep as he worked on it. He tapped away on it for a few more seconds, then paused.  
"Two weeks on the dot." Cyborg said, walking over to the TV. He typed on his arm, and then swiped upwards on it, causing the image to show up on the TV screen. The TV displayed a map of the city.  
"So this is where Red X tried to kill me tonight." Robin explained, pointing to a dot on the screen. "And if we take a crime from two weeks ago, since it's the middle of the month, and therefore x'ed in half, and put that crime's location on the map, we get this." Cyborg typed away, and another dot appeared on the screen.  
Cyborg looked disapprovingly at the screen for a while. Robin's eyes then widened. "Weren't there major crimes about four and six weeks ago?" Cyborg nodded. "Connect the one from tonight with the one from four weeks ago, and then the ones from two and six." Cyborg did so, causing the lines to cross in the middle.  
Robin pointed at the area where the lines crossed. "That's where we'll find Red X." He said, addressing the group. He then proceeded to walk out of the room, with nothing so much as a "Titans! Go!"  
The remaining four titans stood, looking at the door.  
"Ok, I know I don't get all of this math mumbo-jumbo, but that seemed like a long shot. Even for me." Beast Boy said after he could no longer hear Robin.  
"I hate to admit it, but, you're right." Raven agreed. "Robin is jumping to conclusions about Red X here. I mean, all of those crimes we just talked about were done by other villains, all of which are in police custody now. Do you think Robin is getting obsessed with Red X, like he was with Slade?"  
Cyborg watched out the window as Robin flew out towards the city using his rocket boots and glider suit.  
"I certainly hope not."

"Robin, we're approaching the building now. Ready to move on your command." Cyborg said from inside the T-car.  
"Good. Ronde vu at my coordinates." Robin responded with.  
The screen shut off. Sitting in the passenger seat, Raven put up her hood. "He still feels guilty about making Red X."  
Cyborg sighed. "He really doesn't need to feel bad anymore. Why does he still?"  
"Well, he made the suit. If he hadn't done that, maybe none of this would've happened. Who knows?"  
The console screen flickered back on. "I have spotted the Red X!" Starfire's voice came from the speakers.  
"Huh. Guess Robin was right." Raven commented.  
The screen flashed to show Red X running alongside a cathedral, and then jumping through one of the windows.  
"Robin! Red X is in the building! Stay alert!"

Robin put away his communicator, and walked up to the door of the building. With one swift kick, the double doors flew open. Robin walked down the isle, looking down the pews as he did so. A noise at the entrance of the church made him stop and turn.  
"He was here just a second ago." Cyborg said, checking the radar on his arm. The light on his shoulder flipped open, as he began to search the building. Starfire used a starbolt for illumination, and the other three Titans held flashlights. Together, they searched the whole building.  
The Titans reconvened 10 minutes later, in the center isle.  
"Alright, where'd that dude go?" Beast Boy asked, sounding annoyed.  
A sudden flash of smoke exploded at the front of the sanctuary. When the smoke cleared, a black-clad man was left in it's wake.  
"Plot twist, kids." Red X said sarcastically. "I've been here the whole time." Two X's flew off of his hands, right towards the Titans.  
"Titans! Move!" Robin shouted, shooting a grapple hook to the ceiling to hoist himself up. While the others fled, Beast Boy quickly changed into a fly, letting him more easily dodge the X's, which exploded when they hit the wall behind Beast Boy. He then flew up towards Starfire, and turned into a monkey to ride on her shoulders. Flying over the top of X, Starfire grabbed Beast Boy, and threw him straight down on top of the villain. Red X simply dodged out of the way of the green monkey.  
Running up the isle, Robin and Cyborg prepared to do their sonic boom technique. Jumping high into the air, Robin tossed a power disc out towards Red X. With one accurate shot, Cyborg's sonic cannon shot the disc out of the air, pushing the explosion even farther. A quick dodge on X's part caused the sonic boom to hit the altar. In midair, Red X launched an X at his pursuers, which grew as it neared its target. Robin quickly dodged out of the way, but the star easily wrapped around the large metal man.  
As soon as Cyborg's arms were held to his side, and he fell to the ground, an electric shock was sent through him. His scream of pain faded away, as his bright blue circuitry dimmed to gray.  
Beast Boy joined Robin as he ran up towards Red X. The Changeling jumped up onto Robin's hands, allowing Robin to toss him into the air. An electric disc was tossed from his utility belt, which hit the ground in front of X, and froze his feet to the ground with ice. Still in midair, Beast boy changed into a rhino, and began to plummet towards his target. Right before impact, Red X teleported out from underneath him. He quickly reappeared above Beast Boy, placing an X on the rhino's back. The X exploded into a large ball of red goo, which trapped Beast Boy, and permitted him from shape shifting anymore.  
Robin began running over to his friends to see if he could help them. This distraction made it so that he didn't notice Red X take out Starfire with an X. By the time noticed, she was already falling to the ground, unconscious. Furious, Robin began to run at Red X.  
Raven produced two shields on her hands, and was using them to block Red X's barrage of kicks and punches. With one swift push, she hit X with her energy, pushing him backwards, right in the sights of Robin. A swift kick to the head made Red X fly into the nearby wall. However, he quickly recovered, and ran at Robin.  
Raven ran over to her disabled friends, he try and help them somehow.  
"Get them out of here!" Raven heard Robin yell. He rolled onto his back, kicking Red X off of him as he did so. "Get them back to the tower!"  
As much as she hated to leave a Robin to fight Red X alone, she didn't hesitate for a second. With a quick, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A dark bird covered the four Titans, and flew up and through the ceiling.  
Robin flew at Red X, but was swiftly met with a powerful uppercut to the stomach. He slowly slumped onto the ground, holding his stomach in pain.  
Red X laughed. "Man, if you go down that easily, I'm surprised no one has killed you yet." Robin extended his Bō staff, and swiped at the feet of his enemy. X quickly jumped up, and after a series of tumbling, jumped out of the window, and shot a grapple hook up to the roof.

Robin landed on top of the roof, retracting his grapple gun as he did so. A crack of thunder was heard, and a few small drops of rain fell onto the city. Robin scanned the rooftop of the building as the rain picked up speed, to a consistent rainstorm.  
"You know, I really wasn't expecting you to notice my bomb before you got on the bike." Robin spun around to see Red X leaning against the cross that was sticking out of the top of the building. "I was really hoping that you'd drive your little R-cycle aaaaaaalllllll the way to your little T-tower. And then as soon as your girl sees that you're home; KA-BOOM! Fresh cooked Robin!" Red X started walking towards Robin. "But of course, that didn't happen."  
"What are you planning?" Robin demanded, Bō staff extended.  
"Relax, chuckles. I'm getting to that." Red X said, holding his hands up in an innocent manner. "Man, Batman did always say that you were impatient."  
The name of his former mentor made Robin's eyes open wide. "How do you know Batman?"  
Red X looked at Robin in disbelief. "Well, I can tell he didn't teach you anything about being a detective!" He chuckled. "You really don't see any clues that would connect the two of us?" Red X said, now in an intimidating tone. "Maybe, fighting styles, intelligence, how I was able to make my own Xynothium-powered belt, which supposedly, only you were supposed to be able to make?" Robin eased up.  
Red X reached up and put his hands on his helmet. "You weren't the only Robin, Dick." He pulled the helmet off of his head. The black-haired teenager that had been under the hood was also wearing a black domino mask, identical to the one Robin was wearing.  
Robin was speechless.  
"You know, you would think Batman would've gotten used to being lonely by now." The revealed Red X said. Robin noticed that his voice sounded much different now; due in part to the voice changer that was in the helmet. "But, he didn't, and as soon as you're gone, he finds me trying to steal parts off of the Batmobile, and decided that Jason Todd is the perfect person to be the next Robin. And I admit, it was fun for a while, fighting along side the Caped Crusader for a few years. But there was still a part of me, deep down inside, that knew I belonged back where I was when Bruce first found me; stealing. And here I am today."  
Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Batman had replaced him?  
"So, I came to Jump City. I made a living for myself, ripping off coffee shop and street vender tip jars and whatnot; just small stuff for a while. But I knew I could do more! I wasn't about to let all of this training go to waste. And lo and behold, you had the great idea of making this character." Red X pointed at the X on his chest. "So, a quick break-in later, and I was making bank! Even without the Xynothium belt, I still was able to get way more than I ever did as Jason Todd. But there was one small problem." Jason started walking towards Dick. "I had lost the thrill. The thrill of stealing. It wasn't fun anymore. I pondered about what took the joy out of theft. And then I realized. I had never had it. I had lost it with my first theft; stealing your mantle."  
Dick was getting nervous now.  
Jason stopped a few feet in front of Dick. "He replaced you. You left to go work, 'alone' and without a moment's hesitation, he replaced you."  
Dick extended his Bō staff, and swung right for Jason's head. Jason quickly dodged the attack, grabbed Dick's arm, and pushed him, face down, onto the roof.  
Jason pushed his foot down onto Dick's back. "So tell me, 'Boy Wonder' what bothers you more?" Jason growled at Dick. "That your greatest failure has returned from the grave, or that I've become a better Robin than you?"  
Jason released his foot from Dick's back, but he didn't get up. Pushing the center button on his belt, Jason teleported away, leaving Dick alone on top of the cathedral.  
Robin sat up, now completely drenched from the rain. Just as he heard police sirens, he looked up to see Raven levitating towards him. She landed on the roof, and walked up to her leader. Putting her cloak around his shoulders, she created a circular platform, and started carrying themselves towards Titans Tower.

The door slid open, and Starfire walked inside. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were behind her, following the princess into the evidence room. At the far end of the evidence room, a shadowy figure was sitting in an office chair.  
Robin turned his head to see that his teammates had entered the room. Setting his birdarang on the table, he got up and walked over to face the Titans. They stared at each other for a while, in silence.  
A single tear rolled down Robin's face from behind his mask. The other four quickly ran forward to catch Robin as he burst into tears. He was quickly surrounded by his friends, all giving him simultaneous hugs.  
And Robin wept.

**Disclaimer; So, the identity of Red X has NOT actually been confirmed as of this point. But, since the character is awesome, and the idea of him being Jason Todd seems to be the most widely accepted idea, I decided to write it like that. I also took some creative liberties of Jason going to be Red X instead of Red Hood. Please don't freak out about that. Both characters are awesome, but I wanted to put Red X in this chapter. Aside from that, continue doing what you're doing for reacting to my stories, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Dismissed!**


End file.
